Competition
by ssllww
Summary: Fanfic between my own character Sam, Will Fletcher, Nate Roberts and Sergeant Stone. Also includes bits from other characters. Please review etc and I don't own anything.


Fanfiction between Nate, Will and an own character, Sam. Sam has been at Sun Hill for about 4 months and Will is still a PC.

SAM

I hated late shifts, driving around in the dark. Wannabe racers every 10 seconds. I just wanted my bed. Fortunately it was Beth and I together tonight. We usually manage to find ways to spend the night in a slightly better way. Currently we were asking truths.

"So, it my turn to ask you." She said. I nodded and pulled a face, reluctant to know what she was going to ask, "Nate or Will?" she said after a hesitation. I looked at her that was the one question I dreaded, "Well, those two used to be alright together until you came; now they both try to impress you." I laughed, I knew it was true but I was reluctant to believe it,

"Well," I said slowly, "Nate's better looking, I would say. But," I said as Beth looked pleased with herself, "Will is less cocky than Nate. So I don't know." Beth sighed,

"You have to give me a straight answer. Not I would have a one night stand with one of them but the other one is more long-term material. If they were both standing outside the car and you had to snog one, which one would it be?"

"Anyway, I thought Will liked Emma."I said with a smile, knowing it would annoy Beth,

"Stop changing the subject!" she laughed, "And that was before he worked with you. I've explained that now, so answer the question."

"So just snog?" I clarified, she nodded, "Well, I don't see why I would have to choose. I would snog either of them quite happily!" now Beth was in hysterics,

"I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you am I?" I shook my head.

_Sierra Oscar 543 to 258?_

"Received." Replied Beth with a wink to me,

_Are you near the Jasmine Allen?_

"Yes, about 2 minutes."

_We need another team to help control a disturbance._

"Whereabouts?"

_Oh, you'll see it._

We sighed, I stuck the sirens on and soon enough we were pulling in.

"Will was right." Remarked Beth as we pulled around a corner to see the disturbance,

"What, that they need help or that we'd see it?" I joked,

"Both, by the looks of things. And," she hesitated, "look who he's with!"Beth got out of the car giggling, I groaned,

"What's so funny?" asked Will ask him and Nate came over,

"Previous conversation." Beth answered as I rolled my eyes,

Alright! What have we got?" I asked, both Will and Nate opened their mouths,

"Well," Will got in first, much to the obvious disappointment of Nate, "as you can see, about 10 boys, scrapping over something in the middle," Nate butted in,

"And of course none of the people watching saw how it started."I smiled,

"Well, shall we see if we can break it up then, or are you both just going to look at her?" asked Beth, Will and Nate immediately refocused themselves and nodded as we turned back to the crowd.

WILL

Well, we had got the disturbance under control and had taken names of those involved, and so now Nate and I were in the car heading back to Sun Hill.

"You don't like Sam do you?" asked Nate,

"No," I lied, "Do you?"

"Nah,"he replied, I could tell he was lying too. "I mean she's a mate and all that but," I nodded my head, "Hey will, its 30 here!" Nate said as I sped to 40

"Oh right, yeah." I said. We pulled in to see Sam and Beth taking someone in through the back, Beth turned,

"As you drove away, this one thought he'd try and sell cannabis whilst we were still there." We sighed,

"Idiot." Remarked Nate, I nodded my head, and then the radio began so we turned back.

"I wanted my coffee!" moaned Nate, Sam heard and shouted,

"I'll drink it for you!" Nate sighed,

"Fine, just buy me one later."

"Whatever." She said as she disappeared.

"Keen." I commented, "I thought you weren't interested?"

"I'm not, but I can still flirt." He replied with a grin on his face. I shook my head disapprovingly, "What!"He exclaimed, "I thought you said you weren't interested either." Nate said,

"I'm not, I just want to see her getting hurt, and she's a mate, y'know."

"Well, if it all the same, so am I, and I wouldn't hurt her mate." I knew he was right, but I wanted her, he wanted her but we both couldn't have her.

SAM

"Goodnight Sarg." I said as I walked past Sergeant Stone,

"Actually, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." I replied, noting his calm expression on his face, I wasn't in trouble. He sat on the desk,

"Will and Nate?"

"What about them?" he sighed

"They both like you," I nodded, "I'm guessing that you had an idea about that?"

"Yeah, I did." I replied,

"I need to know if this testosterone battle between them is going to end soon."

"Well, I don't particularly want to have a relationship with a colleague, it's too difficult." He nodded,

"Do they know this?"

"Yes, I have told them." He nodded again,

"Ok, I think it's best if you don't pair up with either of them and well leave them to sort themselves out." I nodded, "Ok," he said, "you did a good job tonight with that disturbance, Beth was telling me. You've settled in well."

"I like it here, "I replied.

"Good." He said, "Thanks see you tomorrow. Are you on the early?"

"Yes, Sarg." I replied,

"Well, you'll probably be working with me then. Beth's waiting for you." he nodded out of the window, "Have a good breakfast,"

"You too, Sarg." I replied as I turned. Beth was waiting,

"What was that about?" she quizzed when I closed the door,

"Nothing, just Will and Nate." I replied, she looked at me,

"He likes you,"

"Don't lie." I replied laughing, she was laughing too,

"Breakfast?"

"Stupid question," I replied.


End file.
